Raw to the touch
by radarvictory
Summary: A house cleaning in time for the return of an hunter. Secrets revealed as to what happened to the missing two.


Author's Note: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.

Robin: Uh radarvictory?

radarvictory: Yes little Robin?

Robin: Thank you for bringing me back with my shadow. Hee, hee...

Amon's view: Raw...  
  
He sat often in the same spot with dark eyes at her empty desk. She was gone.  
  
Flash back begins:  
Amon groaned as he pushed past the building debris with Robin close on his heels. Reaching behind with a blind hand, he grabbed her arm. Pulling her close, he bent his head to speak to her.  
"Robin, when we get out, we need to make for the woods. We'll stay there until nightfall. Then decide what to do next."  
Robin nodded, her eyes a faded green from exhaustion. She trusts me without question, Amon realized in surprise. Patting her on the shoulder, the two move cautiously to the surface. They stood in the free air for several minutes when Amon heard a pebble slip. They were so suddenly surrounded that Robin gawked at the armed group.  
Before he could react, one of them struck him on the back of his head. He could hear Robin screaming his name as he blacked out. His body slumped to the ground as Robin was carried off, still shrieking in anger and fear.  
End Flash Back:  
The others looked on in helpless fear as Amon got up to walk over to the empty workstation. Placing his hands on her chair, he let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees. Michael stood up and slowly walked over to him. Kneeling beside Amon, he put his hands on Amon's shoulders and forced the now sobbing man to look up.  
"We're all for you, Amon. Don't close us out, don't do anything stupid." Michael said, shaking him by the shoulder to catch his attention.  
Amon hesitated and then nodded. The others came over and surrounded them in a shared embrace. Amon breathed in the loving support they freely gave and swallowed past the lump in his throat. One by one each stood up until Michael and Amon were left sitting on the floor.  
"She was such a good friend to me when she came. She helped me in realizing I could be capable of anything." Michael said as he eased to a more comfortable position by Amon.  
He nodded as he recalled the green shine of expressive eyes.  
"I do regret not telling her that I had begun to care for her." Amon said slowly, causing Michael to look at him.  
"I figured as much. Do you remember anything about what happened after you got knocked out?"  
"Very little, the last thing I can recall was hearing Robin screaming my name and then waking up near the well in the courtyard. You didn't see who brought me back?"  
Michael shook his head and the two men fell silent. A shaft of pure sunlight flowed across the floor and stopped before them. Something began to glow pale within as Michael nudged Amon. Glancing up, Amon gaped at the sunbeam in shock. The form of a woman began to appear to the two men. She was dressed in glowing white and was kneeling as if in prayer.  
She raised her head and looked straight at them both. She opened her mouth and the men shuddered with fear.  
"Be at peace. I shall return to you all soon. Beloved Amon, brothers Michael and Haruto, sisters Yurika and Miho."  
Both men heard a low chorus of gasps at their backs. Turning they saw the others' pale faces. Miho looked as if she were going to faint.  
"That... that is Robin!" Yurika shrieked.  
Amon turned back in time to see the woman stand up and walked to him. She came closer to look him in the eyes and seemingly kiss his lips. Rising, she walked around and gently touched each on the arm as she looked them in the eyes. Coming back before them all, she bowed to them and disappeared from sight.  
Breathless, all of them came to stand together, clinging to each other. They all stared at where Robin's spirit had been and then slowly looked at each other in shock  
"What just happened...?" Haruto asked.  
"If I didn't know better, I would say Robin prayed her way to us." Miho said slowly. "Amon, I think that Shunji needs to know." Miho would have continues but the phone's sudden ringing cut off her words.  
"Michael here. Shunji, how are... What?! You and Mika too?" Michael listened for a few minutes and asked Shunji and Mika to come over.  
"Guys, guys! You won't believe what happened!" Hattori and Kosaka run in waving their arms. Harry who looked a little green followed them.  
"We were eating at Harry's when Robin appeared to us. She called Harry her father and us her brothers." Hattori was babbling wildly.  
"She looked so serene, so beautiful." Harry spoke amazed with a slight smile gracing his lips.  
"I think that we better get ready for her return. Miho, did you get any timeframe from Robin?" Amon stood up to face up to her.  
Miho considered the question and said she thought a week at the most.  
"I'm taking control as of right now. Kosaka, Hattori, you go and haul in supplies for the next month, we'll need food and other groceries. We're cleaning out this house! Miho, Yurika, you are in charge of getting clothing and personal things for Robin. Have Mika help when she gets here.  
"Michael, make contact with Father Juliano. Haruto, check out Robin's vespa and see if it's working. Harry, I want as many of her favorite foods prepared for her when she arrives."  
Sam the doorman appeared just then, shaking and sweaty.  
"Commander Nigara, what... is happening?" Amon looked at the man and nodded.  
It was long past that he used the rank and he chosen to accept the position now. Clapping his hands, he caught their attention.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a lot of work ahead, so let's get started." Amon growled.  
They all nodded and went out to get started. Once everyone left, Amon walked over to the window overlooking the well. Pulling his hand from his coat pocket, he drew out a pink ribbon. Running it through his fingers, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. For a brief moment, he heard a laugh gently fill his ears. A soft golden form appeared out of the corner of his eye and he turned to face her spirit.  
"Beloved, there is so much to be explained." His Robin stood there in flowing white.  
"I will listen when you have returned. I miss you Robin." Amon spoke in a whisper.  
"And I you. Much more than I thought possible. This is the only time I have to speak with you. After this, we will only be able to share our dreaming time."  
Amon nodded and held out his empty hands to her. Smiling, she lowered her glowing hands to his and he felt a slight warmth. So close but separated by so much, both aching to be near the other.  
"I must go but I'll be coming back with seven days. This is really tiring and I was warned to be careful." Robin closed her eyes in exhaustion and she began to fade out.  
"Robin! I'll wait as long as it takes..." Amon whispered to her as she left in a burst of white and gold light.  
Amon stood there with the feeling as if she had kissed him on the cheek in promise of the future. Turning back, he went to his computer and began to make lists of things to do. Michael came back with the news that Father Juliano had accepted Amon's taking charge of the STN-J. Kosaka and Hattori left to get groceries while Yurika and Miho waited for Mika to show up. Shunji came running up the stairs as Mika rode up in the elevator.  
The women left to go shopping with Yurika chattering a mile a minute. Shunji walked up to Amon and hauled him up of his chair by the arm.  
"Is it true that she's coming back, little brother?" Amon nodded and Shunji continued. "She gave Mika and me a huge fright. Called me her big brother and Mika her sister."  
"Sounds like what happened to us all. She always does the unusual."  
"So what happens next?" His brother asked as he leaned against the wall.  
"We're cleaning house. I'm having the codes changed so that only members of what I'll call the inner circle can get in and used the systems. I think it would be wisest for everyone involved to move here to live after the cleanup. We're better off if we stay in one spot." Amon decided firmly.  
Shunji nodded in agreement and clapped a hand to his shoulder.  
"That includes Mika and you as well. Be prepared to be the in house legal counsel."  
"You're sure about that?" Shunji asked.  
"Yes, you might even come in handy, big brother. I think an eye scanner would be a good start. By the way, what is happening between Miho and you?" Amon shrewdly asked.  
"Miho... well we've been spending time together and that's all I'll say for now." Shunji shot back with a smirk.  
Amon looked him over and walked back to his desk. He called up the Ravens Flat's floor plans to print up and study. He noticed that there was a lot of unused space on the third floor. The area could be sectioned up into apartments. Grabbing a pen, he began to by giving Robin the biggest suite on the backside of the building. He would be next door as her guardian. He would follow with one for Shunji and Miho, one for Yurika and Haruto. Michael and Mika would next door to each other with Hattori be the last. Kosaka had his own place so he wouldn't need an apartment here.  
He found a skybridge that would link the conference room to the first apartment. It would be an easy way for Robin to get to the office every day. He would get a construction crew in and have them work overtime to complete all the work involved. The first floor would be used for recreation and a dining hall. The second floor were a series of small connected rooms. Amon wondered what to do about that but flipped that page over.  
Staring at the front side of the building, he saw nothing new to change. Leaving the plans, he stopped by Michael's desk. Amon asked Michael to change the security codes and he got started on the assignment.  
  
"Amon, another e-mail from Father Juliano. He's approving all the changes and pledges any money needed." Michael told him with a lifted eyebrow.  
Amon nodded and headed for the administrator's office. It was a mess and he grabbed a trashcan as he entered. Picking everything up took close to an hour as he moved around. He threw his coat to one side as he got cleaning supplies and scrubbed the walls and floor. Pausing for a moment to wipe his sweaty face, he saw Harry standing there with a food tray.  
"Looks like you are ready for a meal break." Harry sat the tray on the newly cleaned desk.  
"Yes. I have the feeling that this is only the beginning of getting ready for her return. Do you bring enough food for everyone?" Amon sat down at the desk to start eating the food.  
"Yes and I got the kitchen cleaned up and Hattori and Kosaka are storing away the food they brought in and I got started on fixing something for everyone to build up their energies for the coming tasks." Harry said calmly as he watched Amon eat.  
"How much storage is around the kitchen area?" Amon asked around a mouthful.  
"Quite a lot, should it be needed for any possibility. Yurika, Miho and Mika are putting their purchases away while Shunji watches Miho closely." Harry smiled at the sight of Shunji trying to help Miho with the many bags as he watched from the upper window.  
Amon flipped the monitor system on and a large set of screens came on. Harry and he watched as the others ate as Haruto worked on the vespa in the garage. Sam was reading at his desk by the security gate while Yurika pulled clothes out from the bags.  
"Yurika has unusual tastes but she has done right by what Robin might like for clothing. I think that she will enjoy wearing those." Harry commented as he watched the blond carefully pack away the new clothes.  
"Yes. I better finish this while I contact a construction company to get them started on rebuilding the back third floor for apartments." Amon got on the phone and located a company that was willing to send someone out to look over the space for renovation. The man said he would arrive in one hour to look things over.  
"I better let Sam know that he should be expecting the crew leader and bring him to the third floor so he can check things out." Amon rang Sam to warn him what was going on and to stay with him till the man had left.  
"You look as though you could use some sleep, Amon. I'll get everyone's plates and clean things up in the kitchen. Is there any place for you to rest for a couple hours?" Harry told him as he picked up the tray and walked to the doorway.  
"Yes, there is a daybed hidden in the closet in here. I think I will get some sleep after all. Could you let Michael know what I'm going to do?" Harry nodded and left him alone.  
Amon stretched and got up to open the closet so he could get some sleep. He pulled the bed out and laid himself down after shutting down the monitors and lights. Pulling a light blanket over him, he relaxed into sleep. Michael peered in an hour later with paperwork in one hand. He shook his head when he saw how deeply Amon was asleep. He put the papers on the desk and tiptoed back to the command center.  
Michael had reconfigured the computers, security codes and had Sam install an eye scanner on the front gate. He had each member of the inner circle except for Amon do an eye scan for identification purposes. He also included Harry as well since Amon trusted him to stand by them should they need his help. The inspection went all right with the man leaving with a list of materials and what should be done to complete the rebuild on time. He promised that the work would start as soon as he got a crew together and materials ordered.  
Haruto came up from the garage, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He looked well pleased with himself as he stopped by Michael's desk.  
  
"Were you able to fix the vespa?" Michael asked as he continued to type quickly.  
"Yep, I found everything to be in working order and nothing needs to be replaced. She'll find that her moped is in good shape while she was gone. Michael, are we all going to move in here?" Haruto asked him as he sat down in a chair.  
"Yes, Amon says that it would be for the best and it would be nice having all of us nearby. I wonder if Solomon will let me get the chance to leave the building now." Michael mused as he touched the chain around his neck.  
"There should be no reason why not. With Zaizen gone, their tight grip on you will have to be lessoned. Then we get to take you out and party!" Haruto crowed.  
"Who the hell is making all that noise?" Both men froze at the sound of a muffled shout from above.  
"Sorry, Amon go back to sleep!" The two chorused.  
They heard their leader grumbling as he tried to get back to sleep. Amon considered the dream he had just woken up from. It was of Robin sleeping peacefully and recovering from the fall of the Factory. A man sat nearby and prayed over her quietly. The room was faintly lit by a pale moon. Robin seemed to stir and reached out a hand in silent entreaty to Amon's dream self. The man patted her hand, which seemed to calm her and she tucked the hand under her chin.  
Was she okay? Who was the man who sat beside her? Far too many questions to be answered at this time. The next seven days would be long ones. Amon sighed at the prospect of waiting for her to return.  
  
Seven days later...  
Michael stood at the window overlooking the well courtyard with a steaming coffee cup held in his nervous hands. He had been up since dawn and he fretted over wondering how Robin would look. The elevator grill opened as the rest of the inner circle came into the command center and joined him at the window. Michael took a sip of coffee as they all lined up around him, watching for a black car to show up at the front gate.  
Miho stood next to Yurika who had Haruto's arm around her waist. Michael with his coffee cup was next to Amon who was bouncing on his feet with impatience. Hattori, Kosaka, Harry, Nigara with Mika in tow came out of Kosaka's office. Sam had said that he would wait at the gate till Robin's showing up when he would escort her up in the lift.  
The sky began to lighten as the street lamps went out. They all pressed their faces against the cool glass as several cars passed by but didn't stop. Twenty minutes later, a long black car came into sight. Their breath caught as the car slowed down to a stop before the front gate. The driver stopped the vehicle and got out to open the back door. A slender foot slid out followed by a full black skirt and scarlet coat. A slim hand gathered the skirts as she got out of the car with the help of the driver. Lifting her head, she looked around and then up to the window where the inner circle waited with bated breath.  
Golden hair glowed in the sun as the breeze tugged at the loose tendrils. Her emerald eyes shown with an inner merriment as she waved at the waiting inner circle. Sam appeared at the gate to open it with a nod to the returning hunter. She walked through with several pieces of baggage that Sam relieved her off as he followed her to the side door.  
"She's finally here!" Everyone shouted in relief except for Amon who allowed himself a small smile.  
They group hugged and then quickly broke apart as they heard the elevator make its way up to the third floor. Listening closely, they heard Sam and Robin talking swiftly as they caught up what had been happening in the past few weeks. The elevator slowed to a stop as the two voice became silent.  
The grilled doors slid slowly open as everyone made a rush to the pair just coming out of the lift. Amon waited as they all hugged the golden haired hunter and chattered at the top of their voices. Robin smoothed her hair as they all stepped back to allow her some space. She took off her coat and Yurika snatched it out of her arms. They all looked at her and then shifted their eyes to Amon, collectively licking their lips in anticipation.  
Robin stood there, pulling at her skirt to straighten it with her eyes on the floor. Amon took a single step to her, causing her to look up at his approach. The inner circle flicked their eyes back and forth as the two slowly walked to each other. Robin held out her hands to him and the two came together in a sudden rush. Grasping hands, they clung together as the inner circle applauded and cheered.  
Robin began to weep as Amon held her tightly with granite arms. Her hands reached up to touch his face softly as emerald eyes met cobalt. He dipped his mouth to hers and they clung in concert as their lips sang. As they began to kiss, Miho wrote out a note and gently pressed it to Michael's screen. She gestured to the others and they quietly left by the stairs.  
The two jerked back as they heard the door almost silently close. Looking at each other, they nervously laughed as Robin clasped her hands together. Amon rubbed his head and stuck one hand in a coat pocket as they both looked at anything but each other. She laid her hand on his arm and he looked down at her in surprise. She drew him over to the window with her and they stood there, looking down at the well. She leaned against the wall while he stood near by.  
"It feels so odd being back here again." Robin said, looking down to the courtyard where she could see the others walking to the gate.  
"I..." Amon for once was at a loss for words.  
He reached out an arm to her and pulled her into a close embrace. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he smelled the fresh scent of her hair. I'm not sure why I'm doing this but it feels so right. Down below, the inner circle looked up to see the two hold each other tightly. Amon and Robin rocked back and forth as she began to cry in earnest. I so wish to stay like this forever but Grandfather wanted to make sure that everything was all right when I came back.  
"Robin, I want to know something. Can you please tell me what happened after I was knocked out after the Factory's fall?" Amon drew back to look her in the eyes.  
At her nod, he led her to the couch where they sat down together. Holding her hand to remain in contact with her, he waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat and focused her eyes on their clasped hands.  
"What I'm about to tell you is not to beyond the command center. You may tell the inner circle if you choose to. Grandfather, do you wish to join us?" Robin turned to the hallway and Father Juliano stepped out of the shadows.  
"What... Your grandfather is Father Juliano?!" Amon sat there with his mouth open as the older man joined them in the sitting area in a comfortable chair.  
"Amon, when I first came here, I was sent to find the Arcane of the Craft. Once I finished with that task, I was to return to Italy with it. However with Zaizen trying to wrest control of the STN-J and the Factory from the STN prevented that. When the Factory was destroyed, my grandfather had sent in a group of agents to retrieve me along with you as well if we both survived the collapse of the building.  
"You were knocked out to prevent your finding out what was going on. The lead agent took us with him to a secure airstrip and left Japan. You were forced to stay asleep to allow you to heal and then returned to Japan. Akiro was to put you in the well courtyard and allow you to return to the STN-J. I was going to return in six months but your needs and the needs of the STN-J were too great." Robin explained as she squeezed his hand gently and he returned the pressure.  
"I am so glad to see you back again. Father Juliano, is there anything else we need to know?" Amon turned to the elder priest and craft user.  
"No, I think that my granddaughter has covered everything. Is there any chance of getting some lunch?" He said with a grin that relaxed his face.  
"Yes, I think that we should head over to Harry's." Robin said as she pulled Amon up.  
Robin pulled the note from Michael's computer screen and red it quickly. She smiled at the message and turned to the two men.  
"It seems as if the others have already walked over to Harry's and are waiting for us. Shall we go and make it a full gathering?" Robin held up the note as she spoke.  
Both men nodded and all three walked over to the lift and got in to head downstairs. They quickly left the building and headed for the front gate. Amon locked everything up and they went out to the street. Father Juliano told his driver to join them and they went to the restaurant. Entering the narrow hallway, they heard the faint chatter of the inner circle.  
Coming into the large room, they were greeted by the group. Yurika spoke to Father Juliano for a brief moment and then she returned to Haruto's side. Amon and Robin sat next to each other while her grandfather sat further down the table to watch them closely. Harry quickly served them all and joined the table as well. He seated himself next to the elder priest and the two enjoyed a long conversation.  
Their corner of the restaurant was lively with laughter and talk as everyone got caught up. Amon and Robin would from moment to moment tap each other's foot and held hands under the table. Harry served up a chocolate desert that everyone enjoyed. Father Juliano got up after a while with his driver and bid everyone a good night. He stopped briefly to whisper something to Robin who nodded and touched his hand in farewell.  
He kissed her on the forehead and nodded to Amon who saluted the same. He and his driver left the building and Japan several hours later. Robin sat back in her chair and looked around at the familiar faces of her new family. They all smiled back at her and nodded.  
"I don't know about you all but this has been a long day for me. I was on the plane for six hours and I think it would be best if I got some rest. Is there anyplace I could get some rest in?" Robin asked as she looked around.  
"Yes, we'll show you where you can get some sleep. I believe that we should all call it a day and start fresh in the morning. We can bring you up to speed then." Amon helped her out of her chair.  
Everyone agreed and jumped up as well. Harry bid them all good night and they quietly left the place. Walking back up the sidewalk to Ravens Flat, they were arranged in pairs. Amon and Robin; Shunji and Miho, Yurika and Haruto and Michael with Mika. Hattori, Kosaka and Sam left them at the gate while the couples headed up to the third floor apartments.  
Amon held Robin's hand as they walked across the courtyard. The other couples were smirking at the couple as they walked up the stairs. One by one, the couples slowed down to got to their own suites. Amon and Robin continued to walk down to end of the hall where her new apartment waited for her. The door stood open as she looked inside. The room was decorated with greens and blues, a most restful blend of colors. The suite began with a large living room that had a skybridge attached to it. A large home office was next with a big kitchen that was fully stocked for her use. A laundry room was after that with two small guest bedrooms sharing a bathroom. The last was a master bedroom with an attached bathroom. Robin gasped in delight at the beautiful rooms and how everything looked.  
Amon leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom and smiled at her response.  
"I guess you'll like living here."  
"Amon, how is this possible? I thought this was all empty space, how did you ever get it done so fast?" Robin asked in wonder, touching the bedposts with a questing finger.  
"Your grandfather approved all the changes and we got a crew in here to work overtime. We even did some of the work ourselves to help out to make sure that we would get down in time. All of us pitched in to buy what was needed. Yurika, Miho and Mika bought you clothes, Kosaka and Hattori bought groceries and Haruto fixed your vespa. My big brother is now the legal counsel for the STN-J and I made the decision of having the inner circle move here. Kosaka and Harry have their own homes so they don't need to live here."  
"The fact that you were able to keep this from me when we were in dream contact shows me that you care a great deal more than I thought possible." Robin said as she considered all that everyone had done.  
Robin headed back to the living room where her bags waited. Excusing himself, Amon picked up them and took them to her room. He left them near one of the closets so she could sort through them later. He gently made the bed for her and left a white rose on her pillow.  
As he was doing this, Robin was wandering around the living room. She checked out the entertainment unit, soft green leather couch and matching brown leather chairs with ottomans. The room was homey and yet was large enough for after hours meetings. She sat down on the long sofa and relaxed on the soft leather. She put a soft cushion under her head and stretched out. The soft divan felt so good and she was so tired. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breath and fell asleep. Amon came out of her bedroom to find her sleeping with her hand curled under her chin. She did say that she was tired and he found a blue blanket to spread over her so she wouldn't catch cold. He tugged off her shoes and left them by the door.  
Dousing the lights, he settled himself in a comfortable chair and footstool. He drew a soft cover over himself as he scrunched down to catch some sleep. Within minutes, the sound of them both sleeping filled the room as the moon rose in the sky.


End file.
